The interruption of playing of a record for the introduction of nonrecorded material (i.e., extraneous of the record) into the overall program, or for other purposes, is known. Manual manipulation of such interruption of playing and resumption of playing of a record is likely to result in noise, change in pitch, and/or a disjointed program. The aim of the present invention is to avoid the uncertainties of purely manual unguided manipulation of the parts of the player affected by a cueing operation, by providing a hydraulic control of the special character herein disclosed for the operations of lifting the needle out of the groove, holding the registration of the needle with that part of the groove from which it has been raised, and then later restoring the needle to the groove from which it was lifted with minimum disjointing of the interrupted playing of the record. Thereby material inserted into the program may have continuity with the remaining part of the program with results superior to the unregulated operation of known forms of cueing equipment. While the invention is disclosed in an embodiment that involves a gimbal ring mounting of the tone arm, certain features of the same are applicable to other types of players.